Caught In The Rush
by SlayerRyoko
Summary: These are the things they DIDN'T show us in the episode "Rush". Chloe did something she can't remember, and she looks to a visitor at the hospital for information on that event. Chlex, DUH!


Title: Caught In The Rush  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: These are the things they DIDN'T show us in the episode "Rush". Chloe did something she can't remember, and she looks to a visitor at the hospital for information on that event.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own SmallVille, or anything like that. It's just so much fun to write these Fan Fictions.  
  
~~  
  
You know you want me, baby, You know I want you, too. "I think I love you, baby." I think I love you, too.  
  
-"Superman" by Eminem  
  
~~  
  
Chloe drove down the road towered Pete's house. She had never felt so god in her life! She couldn't wait to do all the things she had wanted. When Clark had asked her to go and get Pete, her mind had quickly come up with a plot. She would get Clark to join her and Pete for a little "live-life-to- the-fullest" thing. And then, oh boy, would that be fun!  
  
She saw the Luthor manor fly by as she drove. She thought about it for a moment. What could stop her from going and fulfilling all her inner fantasies? It would be easy enough. She made up her mind and did a dangerous U-turn and headed back towered the Luthor manor.  
  
~~  
  
Lex sat in his office on one of the large leather sofas. He held up a book, "Stardust", and was reading it with what looked like great interest. It was among his favorites but he never really knew why. He heard the door open and as he turned, his eyes met a vision of pure lovelyness. Dressed in a black tank top and black paints, her normally blond hair now having black strips in it, Chloe Sullivan stood, leaning on the door frame, smiling at him.  
  
"Miss Sullivan," Lex said, forcing a smile down and putting his smirk on. "What bring you here?"  
  
Chloe smiled. Oh, yeah, this was REALLY going to be fun. She walked over to him and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. "Why, you, of course, Mr. Luthor." She said. "Why else would anyone come here? Surely not to see your father."  
  
Lex had to laugh at that. Give it to Chloe to make any comment about his father. "Well, in that case, how may I help you?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could do a quick interview. But if your as busy as you look," she nodded toward the book, "then maybe we should do it some other time."  
  
"Umm.. I guess we could do it now. But no questions about Lex corp. or anything like that."  
  
"Oh, of course not! I wouldn't dream of it!" She smiled. "So, Lex, how old are you?"  
  
"22." Lex said, noticing that she didn't have any paper to write the questions on.  
  
"Ok, how many women have you dated in your life time?"  
  
"How is that relivant to anything?"  
  
"Ok, if you don't like that one, how about this," She got up and sat on his lap. Lex gulped. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Do you have feelings for me, Alexander?"  
  
"Chloe... what do you mean?" Lex rasped out.  
  
Chloe smirked and went on. "Do you ever dream about me? You know, hot, naughty, BAD dreams? I dream about you. What would you say if I said I could make all those lovely little dreams come true for you?"  
  
Lex thought about that for a moment. What if she did? She was willing, wasn't she? Couldn't he just... take her like he had always wanted to? NO! Screamed a voice inside his head. What are you even thinking? She's 16, stupid! Sure she's hot, and sure she is willing, but it's a bad idea and you know it!  
  
"Chloe... I don't think-" He was cut off by Chloe planting a deep kiss on his lips. Without a thought, he kissed her back. All thoughts of reasons leaving him for the moment. He kissed her neck and her heard giggling. Then she began to sing.  
  
"I know you want me, baby. You know I want you, too. I think I love you, baby. I think I love you, too." She sang, smiling. She moaned as Lex ran lip toung over her ear. "Take me, Lex. I want you!"  
  
Her words bought Lex screaming back to the real world. He pulled back and breathed in deeply. "No, Chloe!" He said. "We can't do this. It's a bad idea."  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Because you're sixteen, Chloe!" Lex answered. "And your father would like it!"  
  
"So? Why should any of that mater? I want you, you want me, lets do it!" Her eyes pleaded with him to take her, but he knew better then to give into those eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe. But we can't."  
  
Chloe glared at him and stood up. "Fine, Luthor! You had your chances but you didn't take them! To bad for you!" With this, she stormed off and left a very conffuesed Lex Luthor.  
  
~~  
  
Tell me what I did, Because I know it hurt you, Tell me what I said, Because I'd like to know If I was mean to you.  
  
-"Tell Me" by Unknown  
  
~~  
  
Chloe looked over from her bed in the hospital as Lex came in. In his hands lay a bed of pure white roses. She smiled softly at him as he walked over.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, what a nice surprise." Chloe said. Oh, he was so hot! She thought so every time she looked at him. He smiled back... hold on, Chloe! She thought. Lex just smiled! He smiled... at YOU! Oh, you are so doing a happy dance when he leaves.  
  
"Chloe, I brought you some roses." He said, nodding towered the roses. He handed them to her and she saw that there was a book on top of them.  
  
"Stardust?" Chloe asked. "I've never heard of it."  
  
"I think you'll like it." Lex said. Her bit his lip before saying, "so how much do you remember about yesterday?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's all kind of blank!" She looked at him, "why? Did I do something to you I should know about?"  
  
"Oh, no! It was nothing... forget it." Lex wanted to hit himself for bringing this up.  
  
"Lex... I need to know... can you just tell me, because I know I did something." Chloe thought for a moment before adding, "plus, you know I'll find out somehow."  
  
Lex sighed and said, "Well, you came over to my house and wanted to do an interview..."  
  
"And then?"  
  
"And then you... you kissed me and..."  
  
"Oh shit!" Chloe muttered. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Lex, I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, Chloe, it's fine. I kind of... stopped you." Lex sighed as she kept on muttering to herself. "Besides, you're a really great kisser."  
  
THAT got her to look at him. She smiled. "Thanks... I'm sure your not bad yourself."  
  
Lex smiled and bet down. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I have to go. Get well soon." With that, he left. Chloe smiled and opened up her book. Thank goodness for sweet men like Lex. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Maybe one day I'll kiss him and remember." She thought out load before returning to her new book.  
  
-THE END  
  
A/N. Reviews please! 


End file.
